List of Jacob Two-Two (TV series) episodes
This is a list of episodes of the Canadian cartoon series Jacob Two-Two. Season 1 |- ! width="20"|# !! Title !! width="120"|Original air date }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} |} Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Season 5 {| class="wikitable" style="background:#FFFFEE" ! width=4%|No. ! Title |- align="center" | 53 || Jacob Two Two and the Persistent Assistant |- bgcolor="FFFFFF" | colspan=2|Jake’s ghostly friend Claude LaToque, helps Buford become a skateboard stunt artist. Jake’s attempts to end the perilous folly are thwarted by the bully boys, eager to capture a spectacular skateboard crash on video. |- align="center" | 54 || Jacob Two Two and the Book Writing Wrinkle |- bgcolor="FFFFFF" | colspan=2|In a mix-up of literary proportions, Jake wins a student writing competition for a manuscript Dad wrote, while Dad receives a rejection letter from his publisher for a story that Jake wrote. Can the mess be straightened out? Or will Jake end up winning the upcoming national competition for a story that isn't his? |- align="center" | 55 || Jacob Two Two and the Rose Coloured Calamity |- bgcolor="FFFFFF" | colspan=2|To force a letter of recommendation out of the student body, Greedyguts turns Dreary Meadows into a work camp! Jake leads the kids in a test of wills, and the outcome hinges on a mysterious pair of sunglasses that make everything seem perfect to whoever puts them on. |- align="center" | 56 || Jacob Two Two and the Uber Odour |- bgcolor="FFFFFF" | colspan=2|Carl Fester King has a new money-making scheme. Using stolen hockey bags, he’ll create the worst smelling substance on earth, stink up Montreal, then make a fortune selling air fresheners! But when the stinkonium is stolen from King, it’s up to Jake and Kid Power to track down the second ‘stinker,’ who has his own agenda for the stuff… |- align="center" | 57 || Jacob Two Two and the Perfect Present |- bgcolor="FFFFFF" | colspan=2|Jake buys a back-scratcher that grants wishes, but before he can wish for the perfect present for his mom’s birthday, Greedyguts and Leo snatch it away. Comic mayhem ensues as the thieves’ selfish wishes go awry. |- align="center" | 58 || Jacob Two Two and the Too Big Tomato |- bgcolor="FFFFFF" | colspan=2|Everything goes wrong for Jacob because he's so small. When Mr. Moleculus shows Jake his formula for growing giant tomatoes, Jacob borrows it to use on himself. But as Jacob grows, his problems grow too. |- align="center" | 59 || Jacob Two Two and the Soap Box |- bgcolor="FFFFFF" | colspan=2|Defending his family's unblemished record in an annual soapbox derby, Jake must decide whether to "cheat or not to cheat" against an arch-rival from school intent on winning the race by any means possible! It's only after Jake gets in touch with his "family's winning spirit" that he finds a way to best the boastful bully and coast to victory! |- align="center" | 60 || Jacob Two Two and the Robot Rescue |- bgcolor="FFFFFF" | colspan=2|When Jake undertakes to mind Marfa's science project, an Artificial Intelligence robot, he doesn't figure on wiping its memory clean. But when he reprograms the robot, he inadvertently loads it with his Dude Funslinger computer game. Now the robot act like Dude Funslinger and is off to rid the world of space zombies. |- align="center" | 61 || Jacob Two Two and the Hockey Seat Hoopla |- bgcolor="FFFFFF" | colspan=2|The spirit of long a departed hockey player is released from an old arena seat and possesses Jake’s family. The only way for Jake to break the spell is to join his family and play a hockey game against the Montreal Marvels. Jacob Two-Two